This application is for bloc travel funds to be administered by The American Association of Immunologists (AAI) for the purpose of providing supplemental support to professional immunologists so that they may participate in the Fifth International Congress of Immunology in Kyoto, Japan, August 21-17, 1983. The AAI has set aside $100,000 for this purpose from its own resources and is asking for matching funds. The travel awards will be targeted to those individuals who have demonstrated by their training and experience that they can be expected to contribute to the success of the Congress but who, because of their junior status, cannot be expected to have the resources to pay for the considerable expense involved in attending the Congress. 10 to 15% of the aggregate funds will be used to supplement the resources of individuals specifically invited by the organizing committee of the Congress but who may not be able to attend without such supplement support. Awards are expected to cover economy air travel, ground transportation and the registration fee.